


Disfraz

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: Es un día caluroso como para usar un disfraz en el trabajo y justo para el final de la jornada su fuerzas se agotan.Afortunadamente alguien llega para salvarlo.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 11





	Disfraz

**Author's Note:**

> Día 4 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump

Este trabajo apestaba. En el sentido literal y figurativo. Y es que tenía que lidiar con un disfraz de felino apestoso solo para que unos pequeños demonios mejor conocidos como niños lo golpearan, porque sí, esos demonios solo necesitaban ver su disfraz bien acolchado para encajarle una patada o puñetazo.

Ya había perdido el equilibrio en innumerables ocasiones y, a parte de ello, había soltado una tremenda cantidad de globos. Al menos el jefe no lo había notado, porque en las ocasiones en que salía a controlar su trabajo no ocurría ningún altercado. Lo niños parecían saber exactamente cuando cometer su fechorías sin ser descubiertos.

Afortunadamente para Furihata, quien era el que se encontraba bajo un caliente disfraz de gato, había niños que quedaban encantados con su disfraz, y sus sonrisas al recibir los globos o quitarse fotos con él hacían que el sacrificio valiese la pena.

Ya estaba deshidratándose por completo cuando el último niño del día le encajó una patada voladora que de seguro le dejaría un moretón en la pierna a pesar del acolchado disfraz.

Estaba apunto de sacarse al fin la gigantesca cabeza del disfraz cuando sintió la presencia de alguien tras suyo. Giró velozmente con la intención de disculparse porque se encontraba bloqueando la entrada al local cuando su corazón se detuvo. Quien se encontraba tras suyo era nada más y nada menos Akashi Seijuurou: El poseedor del ojo de emperador, capitán del equipo Rakuzan.

¡Qué demonios hacía Akashi a punto de entrar a una tienda de mascotas!

Akashi no perdió el tiempo con él y entró al local solo haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo.

Furihata no tenía ninguna opción. Debía quedarse allí y cumplir con su trabajo hasta que ya no haya clientes, y eso no era lo peor, tenía que entregar a Akashi un globo y un volante del local. Justo era el dueño el que se encontraba en el mostrador así que no podría escabullirse del lugar o fingir que tenía que ir al baño porque acababa de hacerlo cinco minutos atrás.

Se fijó nervioso en Akashi. A esas horas ya no habían clientes en el local así que solo tenía que repartir algunos volantes a quienes pasaban por el frente. Por suerte tampoco había niños y Akashi no lo reconocería con el disfraz puesto.

Akashi no tardó mucho tiempo y salió del local con un recibo en las manos.

Furihata inspiró profundo y con toda la valentía que pudo juntar en ese poco tiempo se acercó a Akashi y se inclinó saludándolo sin decir palabra alguna.

Akashi se quedó observándolo y pronunció cortamente su saludo.

Furihata torpemente le extendió un volante y lo entregó, pero luego cuando quiso darle un globo Akashi lo miró desconcertado y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Furihata-kun! Es hora de cerrar —condenó a Furihata una de sus compañeras de trabajo, quien inocentemente había salido a avisarle que ya había cumplido con su labor. Los ojos de Akashi se ampliaron con sorpresa, pero solo duró unos segundos para luego pasar a una mirada interrogante.

— ¿Furihata Kouki? —preguntó Akashi.

— Akashi-san —respondió este sin pensar. Quiso darse unas cuantas cachetadas por lo estúpido que fue. Porque bien podía haberse quedado callado y negar ser él con la cabeza, pero no, ahora se encontraba llorando por dentro porque Akashi lo había descubierto.

Akashi lo miró perplejo pero pronto una media sonrisa asomó a su rostro.

— Nunca paras de sorprenderme, Furihata Kouki. —dijo él tomando uno de los globos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

El perplejo ahora era Furihata.

— Primero en la copa de invierno, luego en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tetsuya, y ahora aquí.

— No he hecho nada sorprendente —contradijo Furihata.

— No pensé que fueras a enfrentarme en el juego, no creí que aceptaras hablar conmigo luego de haber hecho lo que hice. Y ahora aquí estás, con un disfraz de gato ofreciéndome un globo en tu empleo cuando fue un día difícil para mí, haciéndome sentir contento.

— ¿Un día difícil?

— Digamos que mi compañero no se siente muy bien. El veterinario fue a verlo y ahora he venido a comprarle su comida preferida para hacerlo sentir mejor. 

Furihata se extrañó. Era raro que Akashi se abriera y más aún con él.

— Lo siento mucho. Espero que ahora se encuentre mejor.

Akashi solo asintió.

— ¡Patada voladora! —interrumpió con un grito un niño que pasaba por la zona dándole una tremenda patada. Furihata no se lo esperaba, perdió el equilibrio y su cabeza de gato cayó por los suelos, pero afortunadamente él no. Unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron evitando así que corriera la suerte de la enorme cabeza.

El niño, que se había separado de sus padres solo para hacer de las suyas se alejó corriendo, dejando atrás a un molesto Akashi, quien fulminaba con la mirada al niño, y a un asustado Furihata.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — se preocupó Akashi.

— Creo que sí —respondió Furihata. Y al levantar la cabeza quedó cara a cara con Akashi, quien había relajado la mirada al fijarse ahora en él.

Furihata pudo percibir la cercanía de Akashi. Se encontraba prácticamente en sus brazos con un tonto disfraz de gato. Akashi no dijo nada solo se inclinó un poco más y acercó su rostro al de Furihata.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó de vuelta Akashi con el rostro a centímetros del suyo.

Su cercanía dejaba sin aire a Furihata y su corazón latía desbocado.

— Cre... Creo que... 

Furihata no pudo terminar de hablar. Se había desmayado.

Furihata despertó una hora después. En una fresca habitación de la tienda de mascotas.

Su compañera y jefe lo miraban preocupados.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Furihata luego de tomar un vaso repleto con agua.

— El calor hizo de las suyas contigo y terminaste desmayado. —respondió su jefe— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

— Sí, no se preocupe. Ya me he recuperado. Y lamento haberlo alarmado.

— No te disculpes. Soy yo el que lo lamenta. Debí darte más tiempo para refrescarte e hidratarte.

— ¡Sí! el pobre de Furihata-kun pasó horas en ese disfraz —dijo su compañera de trabajo— Afortunadamente ese apuesto caballero te salvó y te cargó hasta aquí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Furihata.

— Debiste verlo entrar, Furihata-kun. Parecía todo un príncipe cargando contigo en brazos. Lamentó no poder quedarse porque tenía una reunión urgente. Pero te dejó en buenas manos —respondió ella intentando ocultar su risa.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Me cargó en brazos?! —gritó sonrojado Furihata.

— No te preocupes Furihata-kun, solo nosotros dos y todas las cámaras de seguridad captaron el momento. —agregó sonriendo el jefe.

Furihata quería que el suelo lo tragase allí mismo.

— Por cierto ¿Eso significa que eres ahora una princesa? —se cuestionó su compañera.

— ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! —comenzó a repetir un oportuno loro.

—¡No! —gritó Furihata reprendiendo al loro y a su compañera. Esta última solo rio al igual que el jefe.

Furihata solo tapó su rostro con las manos ocultando así su fuerte sonrojo.

Nunca más se pondría ese maldito y apestoso disfraz.


End file.
